reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Spurred To Victory
|image = File:Spurred_to_Victory 240px by 240px.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |desc = Complete 20 story missions without switching to a new horse at a hitching post. |gamerscore = 10 |trophy = Bronze }} is a secret achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Description Complete 20 story missions without switching to a new horse at a hitching post. Acquisition The easiest way to earn this is for the player to tie the first horse you get to a hitching post and then never tie another one to a hitching post for the remainder of the game. This way, it doesn't matter if the horse dies. It's also possible to buy the deeds to summon new horses and use these because as long as the player doesn't tie another horse to a hitching post, the game only registers the first time. Taking a horse from the hitching post due to a mission doesn't count as having tied it up, so don't worry when they put the horse on a post. It only counts if the player actively ties it to a hitching post. Another way to do this is to keep the first stallion awarded during the MacFarlane's Ranch mission thread. Even though the player breaks a different horse in the mission "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" (a Kentucky Saddler), this does not affect the achievement as it does not technically change horses - the game has done it for you. Keep this horse alive for the remaining missions needed, so leave it away from the action until the fighting is done, and away from any high fall. If a different horse is hitched, it resets the count. So keep the same horse alive for 20 missions for this achievement/trophy. To ensure the horse does not die, or don't accidentally mount another horse follow these tips: Get off the horse a little ways away from a gunfight. If there are a lot of horses when the instructions say to mount a horse, run a little bit away then whistle (Up on D-Pad), then mount, and always check if it's the right one. It does not matter what point in the story is used to complete this achievement, be it the first 20 or the last 20 missions, or any in between. Just make sure to do it before running out of missions! If all the story missions are completed (or there are less than 20 missions left) and you have just now decided to go after this achievement/trophy, it's, unfortunately, necessary to start a new game. If only going for the achievement/trophy, starting from the new game, it will take approximately 2.5 hours of play time (skipping all movies and trips, and fast travelling to the next mission if it's too far away). The Missions Completed in Stats should show 21 when finished, since the horse was given to the player in "Exodus in America" is temporary and is replaced and the actual count begins with the completion of "New Friends, Old Problems", the first mission with Bonnie MacFarlane (this is the mission where the player is provided with their first horse). Attaining a new horse through low honor resets the count of this trophy. Category:Single Player Category:Redemption achievements and trophies